The New Wolves
by Lolz Smileyface
Summary: Okay, so this story is about a new pack of wolves who come to visit because their tribe elders are discussing an arranged marriage from both packs; the thing is the new pack is run by two females. Ciara and Cheyenne are tight, Alpha and Beta till the end.


**Lolz Smileyface: My friend has been bugging me about getting this story up so she could read some of it while she is in the big L, so this is for you Kellie…even though it's not finished yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Sagas or any of the characters except for the obvious ones who are mine, Stephany Meyer's owns the Twilight characters.**

**

* * *

**

**The New Wolves.** I can't believe we had to go meet the most stuck up, arrogant, and unfortunately one of the three most powerful tribes in the shape-shifting world. I mean come on they are pretty strong. I haven't met them yet, but I doubt I needed to to learn that they are arrogant. I, Ciara, am the female leader of my own pack of rowdy wolves. To my satisfaction we are very powerful, the second of the three most powerful tribes. We kicked all kinds of arse; OK, so, that was mostly my inner wolf talking there, but it was true.

The beta of my pack was my beastie, Cheyenne; she was my savior at times. Me, Cheyenne, and a boy name Mike were the only ones who hadn't imprinted in the pack, which sucked big time. Anyway, we were coming up on the Reservation at impossible speeds for a human that is. Our tribe elders were already there and they are talking to the other tribe elders. Ugh, old men talking…no thanks, no doubt they were talking about who would be in an arranged marriage to one of the wolves of this tribe.

When we reached the first beach we phased back into our human forms; I was around 6 foot 6, lean with washboard abs, and for a girl they were pretty well defined. My hair was dark brown and reached my hips with ease. My skin wasn't russet like the rest of my pack minus Cheyenne it was a sun kissed tan and blemish free, I loved this about my skin and I wasn't afraid to let it show. My ice blue eyes combed the ranks of my pack to see if anyone was missing, when I found nobody was missing I dismissed them.

Cheyenne was the only one to stay behind, but then again we were planning to somewhat train without going into some weird conversation about who knows what. Cheyenne was roughly 6 foot 2 ½, lean with tight abs, just not as see able as mine are, right below the shoulder brunette hair, and forest green eyes and light caramel skin. We smirked at each other and began to laugh at the unspoken joke between them. During this little exchange of smirks and laughs we had failed to notice the wolf pack of this tribe walking toward us.

"Hey, you must obviously be from the other pack that is visiting here; where is your alpha?" The tan one questioned. The one next to him smirked and looked at me like I was a piece of meat he wanted to tear into. "Can't you tell Paul, she is the alpha and the brunette one is the beta," the wolf next to "Paul" I believe said. Paul growled and glared at the wolf staring straight at me. "Jacob, I don't believe I asked you," Paul growled out.

Sensing the tension worsening I cleared my throat and nodded, saying, "Yes, I am the alpha, speak your business with me." Sam, we had been told the alpha's name, stepped forward and smiled. "I'm Jacob and I believe the elder's are discussing your marriage to one of us," he seemed nervous about this as my lips pressed into a hard line at the information.

"Me? They said it would a male from this tribe to your only female, Leah," I was absolutely livid and I knew they could tell by the way each one of them tensed up. Both Jacob and Sam winced at my hard tone and moved to calm me, there was no calming me down until this matter was cleared.

"Well, you never know they might have changed their minds, but what they told me was you would be marrying either me or Sam is what they were hinting at," he seemed to smile and look down with a blush painting his russet cheeks. He looked back up a flame reflecting in his strong and beautiful chocolate brown puppy dog eyes.

I huffed as my anger disappeared as Jacob stared at me, almost making my knee's weak. "Well, Jacob, I'm Ciara Advanni and I don't like you," I said with a lie tainting my words.

He seemed to notice my lie and his lips curled into a slow smirk. "Really, it seems to me those words are a lie, because already you like me and you know it stop being so blind to the truth so we can be what we are meant to be," He said going out on a limb and saying what he had.

I just looked at him harder my stare turning into an intense glare.

**~CHEYENNE'S POINT OF VIEW~**

I looked back and forth between Jacob and my Alpha, Ciara. This was seriously confusing me as the staring developed into a mini war, I just moved back some and looked down at my feet to keep myself out of it.

Something seemed to draw my eyes up and to a lanky looking boy about me and Ciara's age. He looked like he wasn't much for power, but speed looked like his strong point. we looked each other in the eye and I felt as if I was floating off into space as my ties to the earth was severed and gravity was quickly beginning to fail me, but something grabbed onto me like chains and pulled me back down to earth, it was a chain stronger than the several previous ones that had at one time held me to the earth.

I released my held in breath and slowly broke the hold he had on my eyes and looked back down. I immediately knew he was approaching me and the staring contest between Jacob and Ciara had been halted to turn to me and Seth as he stepped close. I blushed when he was standing right in front of me.

"Hey, I-I'm S-Seth C-Clearwater a-and I believe y-you are my Imprint, p-please…please tell me that I-I am your I-Imprint also," He said nervously as he blushed a dark red and wrung with his hands.

He was so cute that I couldn't help taking his bigger hands into my smaller ones and smiling at him with a blush painting her cheeks. "Hey, Seth, I'm Cheyenne Davuluri and…I have Imprinted back," I said looking up at him and grinning my signature grin. God, he is so cute, I just want to squeeze his cheeks. Ha-ha, I will do that when no one is around to see. This made my grin turn into a sneaky smirk, which probably scared him seeing as his expression turned into a slightly frightened one.

**~CIARA'S POINT OF VIEW~**

What did he mean stop being blind to the truth, there was no truth to be blind to! No way, we were meant to imprint, he was being delusional and I would not be drawn in by him.

I turned on the ball of my heel and walked away despite his jibes consisting of "You chicken" and "Such a child". I huffed and walked my way to the place my pack was lounging, waiting for the elder's to come out and inform them of who was marrying who.

**~CHEYENNE'S POINT OF VIEW~**

What the frack just happened? All I heard when I came to was Jacob insulting my alpha as she walked…wait a sec, my alpha's leaving? Oh no she's leaving and it's without me! I squeaked and chased after her.

"Hey, Ci-ci, wait for me!" I shouted after her. I caught up to her in no time, almost out of breath when she finally stopped, obviously after she had put up a good distance between the pack and herself.

"Wait, wait, what happened Ci-ci?" I asked her. She was acting strange and I had a feeling it was because of Jacob. Why are they so strung up and tense around each other, they could at least come to some kind of agreement since we will be here for a while; the two packs will need to coexist in peace while WE, _**THE VISITING TRIBE**_ mind you, stay here in _**THEIR TERRITORY**_. Simple as THAT! They were both acting like two children competing for mothers love.

**~CIARA P.O.V~**

Did she REALLY just ask me what was wrong when almost everything was going wrong?

"Number one, I might be getting married if the elders decide it's me who is to be married." I held up one finger, my index.

"Number two, I could be marrying a man who is the alpha of the other pack or someone who is supposedly **the true alpha** that totally churns my nerves and completely turns me inside out bad thing is he knows the power he has over me, arrogant brat." I held up my middle finger for two.

I held up my ring finger for the last point I was making. "Last but defiantly not least, I might…they just…just won't let me Imprint or pick who I want on my own; no, they pick for me and give me only two choices, they might not even give me that," I knew my voice was failing me so I just stopped right there and broke down into tears, but before I could fall to the ground a pair of arms wrapped around me tightly, what surprised me is that they where too muscular to be a female. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand with a sniff I looked up after crying my heart out and I gasped when I was met with brown puppy dog eyes.

"I know what I was saying hurt you, but I know I was and am right about being your imprint; just…just give me a chance and I will make you see, my wolf is screaming for you to stop being so strong and barred up like a penitentiary for a second just so you can see me…I mean truly see me for who I am and what I am to you, and that is your mate, your lover, your friend, your baby daddy, your imprint, and most of all what you want me to try and be even if that means being superman for you taking bullets and saving you every time you need it," he said with such feeling my heart almost fluttered out of my chest and my stomach fluttered like a million butterflies.

I leaned up, so caught up in his eyes, and kissed his lips ever so lightly almost frightened he would disappear and be a cruel dream. We both laughed equally embarrassed, but when I looked over to tell Cheyenne I was sorry for snapping at her the sight that met my eyes made both me and Jacob laugh harder.

Apparently, while me and Jacob where so caught up in each other, Seth had snuck up behind Cheyenne and wrapped his arm around her thin waist causing her to jump in surprise before slapping his arm. He had just laughed and surprised her once again by kissing her softly, which had escalated into a full out make out cession by the time they had looked over at them.

"Should we leave before they start humping each other?" Jacob asked wide eyed. I just nodded slowly and stood up just as slow, he followed my lead and we tip-toed out of the clearing before taking off in a full run once a few feet from the place with a laugh he chased after me.

* * *

Lolz Smileyface: Don't know where I'm going with it yet, don't forget to message me about it the story so far, Kellie

Hopefully you all like it also...


End file.
